From The Depths
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Why they just won’t leave me alone? I truly want to be alone. I’m tired. But they keep on returning to me again and again." Titanic's POV. Please, R&R!


**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own any of historical figures and/or James Cameron's Titanic characters. RMS Titanic belongs to history.

Well, I'm really proud of the following thing. I really believe it's one of my best ones. I hope you'll agree. Leave your reviews! (**I'm waiting,remember,I'm waiting!xD**)

* * *

_They still remember about me,_ and it's so strange. I always think they forget about me, but they don't.  
They write the books about me. They make the films about me. They learn my story while studying shipbuilding. They send the scientific expeditions to explore me.

Oh God, it irritates me so much. Why they just won't leave me alone? I truly want to be alone. I'm tired. But they keep on returning to me _again and again_. Actually, I'm not so young to tolerate them all.  
What is more, I m dead.

_It's been 97 years since I've died...A long 97 years._

_  
_You know, there is one date which I hate. You should never mention it in my hearing. Do you want to know what the date is? You're welcome - it's 14-15 of April, 1912. I guess you won't be surprised, if I say that is the date of my death.

And I also hate one word; you shouldn't mention it in my hearing too. It's "iceberg". He hurt me, and when I think about him, it always causes pain. You know, he disserved me very much; he was _hangdog_, actually. In some time they revealed he was so-called "black" iceberg.

Also I don't like very much the three following words: "White Star Line"... No, I don't condemn them; they gave me my life. But I just have compassion on them. They adored me. They almost idolize me. They paid so much money for me to appear in this world. And I simply sank, breaking all their joy and pride of me at once.

_Damn it, it's so cold. _It's always cold in here, be sure.

You know, when that iceberg hit me(or was it me who hit him?), I cried out from pain. It wasn't very painful, but I felt it anyway. But the most interesting thing was that nobody actually noticed it. Except the crew, of course. Oh, **_the crew_**. I miss them. I loved that people; they were so loyal to me. God, almost all of them gave their lives for the people which were on my board.

To say it honest, I was scared, really scared. I couldn't accept it was going on with me. I heard the screams of my passengers; I was so froze in the icy water. Damn, I didn't want to die. But I died. God, it's so cold! I guess the Atlantic Ocean wasn't the best place for me to sink. However, I didn't have a choice: it was my route. I remember Southampton; it was so bouncy and promiscuous. Oh, I wish I could see New York...

I miss _**the Captain**_**_, Edward Smith._** Actually, my sister Olympic had yammered that he hadn't been too much polite with her (oh, Olympic...I hope she didn't cry too much after finding out about my death!),but I trusted him anyway. He seemed to be such clever, such strong man. When I was sinking, I concerned, that he wasn't such strong, as I thought. He was afraid...but he wasn't broken. He stayed with me and died in the bridge.

I miss _**the band.**_ They played really beautiful music. They were playing while I was sinking; they tried to calm the passengers and me. I remember their last song - _"Nearer My God to Thee"_. When I remember it, I have tears in my eyes, you know. It was a perfect lullaby for me - my first and the last lullaby.

I miss **_Thomas Andrews, my designer. _**God, it was him, due to which I lived my short life. He was actually like father for me. I know he really loved me, and I still love him too. I wish to see him so hard. I hope he doesn't suffer, I hope he is happy. I cried, looking at him in the smoking room. He fixed the clock at the time 2.20 - time, when I submerged into the ocean. He knew everything about me. My dearest father, I'm so sorry.

I miss **_my passengers_** too; it's so hard to realize they died being on my board They all had their hopes, their dreams, their I believe it's my fault that they died...Fifteen hundred people. Please, forgive me too.

I'm happy that the others were rescued. It's always shocking when I think that only six of my passengers were rescued from the water. There was a young girl among them, I remember watching at her from the water,which had already become my icy grave..._"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine"_ - that was she was singing, while waiting for the boat and laying on the one of my last numerous doors. A popular song for that time. It sounded along with the abating cries and sobs of the dying passengers. _"Going up she goes, up she goes..."_ I 'll never forget this song.

_Damn it, why on earth it's just so cold?!_  
I'm tired. They say that in fifty years I will turn into dust; nothing will ever remain of me. I'm even glad of that fact. They will leave me alone and allow me to rest eventually. I wonder what is the reason of my such great popularity...

_**Ship of Dreams. A Legend. A Mystery.**_  
_Phah..._

I hope that today's ships will be more lucky than me.


End file.
